Emergency! Come Quick
by Kushie
Summary: It's the middle of the night David's in Trouble! Colby's Fifteen Minutes away! Will he reach his partner in time? One Shot! Don't own Numb3rs or any of it's Characters


Emergency! Come Quick!

By Kushie:

Disclaimer. I don't Own Numb3rs or any of it's characters.

This is AU! A one shot, But it could have happened

Please understand that some English spellings and types of dialogue differ from the

American ones. For start: Some of us the letter 'U' in a lot more word endings. I'm sorry

if you find this awkward It's 2nd nature to me. As is putting certain words, in front of

the verb instead of after.

Chapter One:Hurry!

Colby came awake! It was dark! He wondered, what had jerked him back to consciousness so

suddenly? Then it hit him. His Cell was flashing and his dippy ring tone was shrilling. Colby rolled over

and sat up. Pulling himself further up with his hands, he reached for his phone. He flipped it over to see

Who would be calling him at ten to two in the morning. The I.D was David He hurriedly pressed receive.

"Dave? What's up Bud?"

"Colby you've got to help me!"

"Dave what's wrong?"

"Colby I'm desperate. Please I'm in real trouble here!" Colby's flesh began to creep.

"David where are you? What sort of trouble? David?"

"Don't tell anyone else! Just come quick! I need you!"

"I'm on my way." Colby was already half way towards his wardrobe. "But you've got to tell me where

you are!"

"My Apartment! Please hurry Colby!" David's voice sounded ragged, terrified almost!

"Colby! Please come! Please I need you! Help me Colb..."

"I'm coming David! Hang on I'm coming!" But all he heard in reply was

"Aaagh!" The line crackled and their was a thud. Then silence. Colby's stomach contracted painfully. His

Partner was in danger and he was fifteen minutes away. He grabbed his pants and yanked them on

Over his PJ bottoms. No time to dress properly. He groaned as he couldn't find a Tee. So just rammed his

arms straight into a sweater. At the same time he pressed the speed dial on his own phone. A second passed

then a voice answered.

"Eppes!"

"Don! Dave's in trouble!"

"What? What sort of trouble?"

"I don't know. He just called me. His message was garbled. Something's happening at his apartment. I heard

him scream then a thud. I guess he dropped his phone. Because I can't raise him now."

"Head straight there. I'll call the others! Meet you then in thirty."

"Roger that! I'm heading for my car now!" Colby knew he couldn't expect Don any sooner. He was staying at

Charlie's While the exterminators gave his Condo. It's yearly Fumigation.

Charlie's Craftsman was on the other side of town.

Colby didn't bother waiting for the lift. He half ran, but mostly leapt down the four flights of stairs. That led to the

Parking Garage, under the building he lived in. His heart was beating frantically. His heart was in his mouth.

Luckily the streets were deserted. Even still he switched on his siren. He couldn't afford for some over officious

LEO to pull him over for speeding. He half hoped he did pick up a couple. With Don and the rest of the team so

far away. Colby felt, he'd glad of any back up. Even a couple of Grunt Brained Morons from the LAPD .

He saw an intersection a head. The light was amber. Colby pressed the accelerator down even further.

Virtually ramming it through the floor. He didn't care, if he screwed up his car's internals? Just so long as he

made it to David in time. In his mind he ran over numerous scenarios as to what was happening to his partner.

"A home invasion maybe?" It was possible! David lived on the ground floor. A sweat broke out over Colby's

whole body. As an image of David being Pistol Whipped, flashed into his head. "What if it was a bomb?"

David had defused one before. What if he wasn't so lucky this time? A worse picture filled Colby's mind.

A picture seen through David's eyes A flash of white fire and then nothing. Colby shivered. A cold dread clutched

at his heart. The fearful pain in his stomach, made him want to vomit. So little time. "Terrorists!" A third idea.

His tires squealed as he hurtled round the bend and onto David's road. Colby dived from his car, before he was

fully parked. Gun in hand He yanked the outer door of the Apartment block and keeping low. Sprinted down the

corridor. That led to David's place. All was quiet. Which made his nerves jangle. It was too quiet! Was he too late?"

He came to David's door. Flattening himself against the wall to the side of it. he reached out and rang the bell.

The door was wrenched open almost at once.

Colby blinked David had answered. Relief started to spread through him Although..

"Colby! Thank God you've come!" Granger appraised his normally tough fearless partner.

"Dave? What's happening. Are you okay?" David shook his head. Colby saw he was shaking and pale. Despite

his Negroid skin.

"What's going on!" Colby followed David into his apartment.

"Oh God! Colby I'm desperate!"

"Desperate?" Colby noted that David was clad only in his under shorts and blushed.

He tried to ignore the sight of his friend's near nakedness. "Desperate for what?"

"I need to take a leak!"

"So take a leak!"

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"He's in there!" Immediately the hairs on the back of Colby's neck That had flattened began to rise again.

"Who is where?"

"In there!" David raised a shaking finger and pointed to his bathroom!" Colby redrew his gun from it's holster

and approached the closed Bathroom door."

"Be careful Colby Don't let him out!" Clutching his gun's hilt, even tighter Colby, cautiously, toed open the door."

It was dark! Colby, his heartbeat thundering in his ears, ran a hand down the wall. Feeling for the light switch.

His fingers touched it and pressed. Instantly the small room was flooded with light. Colby's eye sought out his

quarry. The room was empty. Being an apartment it had no windows. The Perp couldn't have escaped.

"Eh! Dave There's no one in here?"

"He's on the seat! Look on the seat!" Colby glanced down at the toilet. Then felt his lips twitch. He leaned closer

and peered at the deadly foe.

"David! Please don't tell me You got me out of bed, at two in the morning, because you have a spider in your John."

"It's huge!" His partner still cowered outside. Colby eyed the creature. Okay it was a good a inch across, black and

quite hairy But honestly!" He put his gun back in it's holster. Then walked out of the Bathroom. He looked at David.

Trying hard not to grin.

"Get me a glass and a bit of card!" David hurriedly supplied the required items.. Colby still holding in his amusement

Took them back into the toilet. Crouching he gently lowered the glass over the creature and then slid the card beneath

it's feet. Taking care not to harm the poor innocent. He teased it up into the restraining beaker. Then! Once he had it contained. He lifted it, glass and card up and carried it from the bathroom.

"Urrgh!" David backed up several feet. "Oh God! It's a monster. Do you think it's a Tarantula?"

"No! I think it's going outside. Just as soon as you open me a window." Careful not to get too close David scooted past Colby and opened the nearest window.

Leaning out and getting, as low as he could. Colby removed the restraining card from the bottom of the glass and shook the offensive beastie out."

"Is it gone? Is it safe. Can I take a leak now?"

"Yeah! It's safe!"

"What if there are any more. Quick go check!" Colby was starting to shake. He couldn't help it. The laughter began to bubble forth.

Five minute's later Don burst in, with Liz and Nicki close behind. Don lowered his gun. Puzzled! David was sitting at his

table. Pale, shaking and gulping Whiskey. Colby on the other hand, was rolling on the sofa. Laughing his socks off.

Tears cascaded down his face and he was gasping. In an effort to try and breathe through his hilarity.

"David? Colby? What happened?"

He got no answer. David was too embarrassed to say anything and Colby was laughing so much he couldn't speak.

Fin.


End file.
